With Or Without You
by StarsUponTheBarricades
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic like... EVER! Will misses Emma, Emma misses Will. Follow them on a road back to romance 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi! This is my very first chapter of a story i created on GleeForum a few weeks ago! I would like to thank Charlotte, Rebecca, Chloe, Mike, Lorna and Maria for everything! p.s i know it is very small but believe me they will get longer!  
**

**With Or Without You**

A Wemma fanfic!

Today was no unusual day for one Emma Pillsbury at McKinley High . It was heading into December she should be happy that Christmas was coming faster and faster… but she wasn't entirely happy…

She was with Carl. She liked him and everything and their relationship was going quite well. He didn't force her into everything but from Emma's point of view there was no spark there whatsoever unlike someone.

Will… everything just came back to him no matter what she would do! Why did he not give up fighting? That's what she wanted to know. She _knew _that Will had been in a horrible state a lately and she knew it was all her fault.

She needed to snap out of this! They were both putting each other through a massive amount of pain. She wish she could just forget about everything happened and get back to her best friend… but she knew this was never going to happen!

-X-

Will just finished putting the last of the sheet music from Glee back into the filing cabinet and got ready to return to his lonely apartment. He wishes he didn't have to go there. It was all too quite. Too much quite to think about how his life was in such a mess.

He really missed Emma. Not just because he loved her. I mean, he did but he lost hid bestest friend in the whole universe. This meant he had no one to talk to. He would have to walk past her office just to get a glimpse of her beautiful figure. If he didn't he would die.

He rushed to his car as fast as possible just to get home as soon as possible so he could cry himself to sleep.

_This is INSANE! Why is everything so darn complicated! _ He thought to himself!

Dashing out of the entrance, he dragged his heels to his brand new yellow convertible, he chose especially for when he could take Emma for a spin one day. But that 'One day' felt like it was going to come longer and longer away.

-X-

Carefully slipping her shoes off at the doorstep and placing them into the shoe rack, Emma hung her bag on the coat rack and travelled to her bedroom to slip on some purple, silk pyjamas.

She lied on the coach and picked up the remote, pointed it to the radio, when she heard a familiar U2 song blasting through the stereo.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your sides_

_I'll wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you…_

She could feel Will's soft flowing voice literally singing these words to her. But little did she know someone on the other side of small Lima was a man feeling the same thought rushing through his head.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

Emma quickly pressed the off button of the stereo whilst salty tears travelled down the porcelain skin of her face. She ran into her bedroom, pulled out an autumn dress and chucked it over her head. She needed to get out of there. She knew what she had to do. She slipped her yellow Mary Jane heels and ran to her car and sped off into the distance.

Tonight was going to be a long night!

**A/N hope you liked it! Please review! (No flames!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**With Or Without You: Chapter 2**

Emma's red Volvo was starting to play up. This was no time for her car to breakdown, not now. She HAD to do this… she just wish her life was better and the only way that would happen is if she visited this person. And this person was Carl.

This was her only chance to be happy. She drove round the 13 blocks to Carl's apartment, gathered her keys and phone and hesitantly stepped out of the driver's side of the car.

Slowly, she walked up the driveway and timidly knocked on Carl's door. She knew he was in he always was on a Thursday night. *knock knock knock* she tapped on the clean, red, shiny door. Carl opened within seconds of her knocking. He opened the door and had a dazzling, white smile that was from ear to ear.

"Hi Em." Carl greeted Emma sweetly. _That's Will's nickname for me! Not for you to use Carl! _Emma thought.

"Hi… em I came because I wanted to speak to you a-and it's pretty important" Emma said shyly. "Oh… ok. Emma, come in."

Emma awkwardly stepped into his be-dazzling apartment, carefully placed her shoes onto the shoe rack and settled onto his ruby red couch. "Em, would you like a drink or something? I-" "em, no thanks" Emma interrupted.

Carl sat down on the other side of the couch and stuttered "So w-what did you want t-to talk to me about?"

"I'm breaking up with you…" Emma harshly said.

"What? Why? Everything was going so smoothly… i-i-I thought we were about to go serious, you know… a six month relationship is a-a long time…" Carl upsettingly said. "I know… and I am deeply sorry about this, b-but I think its for the best" Emma stated. "Oh I have got it! You want to go back to that Will of yours, don't you! After all he did to you and _you _are going to give him a second chance?"

"Carl… I'm so sorry! You are a really nice guy, Carl. And I bet some woman is going to be lucky to have you! And that loves you truly-" "Wait… it's all clicking into place now… You still love Will don't you? Oh yeah he has been pinning you for a while! I've seen those 'sex moments' like Sue mentioned!"

"Carl… I'm so sorry… about all of this! I wanted to move on from Will, but it just hasn't happened!" tears were now rushing down either side of her face. This was too much pressure for her. Even though her therapist had helped her through rough times, she just had to break down.

"Ohh I'm your re-round! Ugh I don't want to see your face ever again, Emma Pillsbury!" "Carl… but-but" "NO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Carl shouted violently. She quickly placed her shoes on her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry to her car and broke down into tears.

_I wish life could just go right for a change… _Emma thought as salty liquid poured down her porcelain face. She couldn't stop shaking trying to put the keys into the ignition. As soon as she did, she heard the same tune as she did about an hour ago. Was the world turning on her? Trying to make her feel guiltier? Apparently so.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your sides_

_I'll wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you…_

Why was this happening to her? She knew that she had made some pretty bad mistakes such as… the massive overdrive of calling Will a slut. She never knew how she got that much power to shout out that confrontation in public. She should be proud that she stood up for herself but she wasn't. She hurt the only person in her life that loved her truly… she felt so ashamed.

_Hmm should I tell Will that I have broken up with Carl? I'm not if I should do it this soon. I mean, I'm hardly ready for Will pouncing on me now that I'm single again! _Emma selfishly thought. Why should she be thinking about Will? She had just broken up with a really nice guy and he was the only person she could think about?

She needed to calm down from the events of the day. It was school tomorrow and she already was late to start her bedtime routine. It was 9pm in Ohio and Emma was already tired.

Failing to turn off the stereo she drove back round the 13 blocks back to her apartment. Slipping off her Mary Janes, she made her way to her bedroom took off her adorable outfit and got into a familiar purple night dress like she had worn during that dream of hers. It was when they were going out about seven months ago… _Wow! Really? Seven months ago… that's a long time! _

She took her outfit and placed it into the brown wicker basket for tomorrows clean. Walking into the bathroom, she washed her face with a mild scrub before rinsing her face with a fresh amount of warm water. For once that night she had felt relaxed. Next, she brushed her teeth with her Oral-B electric tooth brush and then after cleaning it with a very small brush.

Peeling back the covers, she slid into the cold bed and hugged the pillow next to her… wishing it was that one person and only that person.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hehe im getting better! ...slowly ;D**

**With Or Without You: Chapter 3**

BEWARE CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS AND SPECULATION FOR SEASON 2. Contains Finchel and Kinn.

The next day Emma felt no raise in happiness as she knew that she was FAR from happiness.

Waking up to the sound of her alarm clock, she turned off the 6am alarm and clambered out her bed to start her morning routine.

She carefully took of her purple nightdress and threw it into the basket for today and wrapped a pristine white towel around her naked body, before walking into the shower. After picking out some lavender shampoo and conditioner and a rose petal body wash, she clambered into a boiling shower. She then washed her hair several times and scrubbed her body with a brush till it was nearly bleeding.

Stepping out of the shower 20 minutes later she wrapped her body in the towel and wrapped a smaller one round her head to protect her hair.

"Hmm what should I wear today…?" Emma said in a whisper. Opening some separate compartments she picked out a white blouse, purple skirt, a purple cardigan, blue Mary Jane`s and a small little blue broach.

She styled her hair and placed a small amount of make-up onto her face and then placed on her outfit for today and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed a few ingredients such as soy milk, dried fruit and muesli and made her favourite breakfast.

She indulged this breakfast as if God had gave it to her for a gift.

After she enjoyed her breakfast, she cleaned the dish and cutlery still sparkling before placing into a VERY organised cupboard.

'7:30am' Emma recorded on her watch; it was time to get ready for the last day of the school week. Emma usually despised weekends as she was alone and now she just wanted to be hugged and kissed by her 'boyfriend'. She picked up her bag and locked the front door behind her. She took out an anti-bacterial wipe and wiped down the handle and hesitantly looked around in case anyone was watching her.

_Why would someone be looking at me? It's only half seven!_ Emma thought.

She winded her way into the driver's seat and drove off to school. School was only ten minutes away from Emma's apartment which made it convenience for Emma.

Driving into school she saw a be-dazzling yellow sports car next to where she usually parked. _Hey… that's odd… why would Will be here at 7:30 in the morning. Oh god… I'm going have to face him won't I?_ She sighed.

She kind of tip-toed towards the building hoping Will wouldn't hear her clicks. But it was all too soon as Will spotted her.

_Uh oh… Will's coming! What do I say … what do I do!_

"Hi, Em" Will said with a sad smile. "Hi, Will… what are you doing this early? I thought I was a creep coming to school this early!" Emma laughed. "Of course not! You are adorable…" Emma blushed. It was all too short as Emma gazed at the school floor. "Are you ok, Em? You look a little down." Will hesitated. "Uhm n-no I'm fine thanks." Emma started to walk away but Will grabbed her arm like he did those months ago.

_Oh not again! Same arm grab and it's down this corridor which EVERYTHING seems to happen! _ Emma thought.

"Hey, do you want to have lunch with me today? I really feel down without talking to you a lately, so… is that ok?" Will gently let go of her arm as Emma thought of the offer whether to accept it or not. "I would love to." Emma smiled. "Ok I'll see you at lunch" Will winked at Emma and slowly walked back to his office.

_Oh my god… I'm so in love with Will now! Hmm I wonder if he'll find out I broke up with Carl… I hope not! _Emma thought.

Little did Will and Emma know, Rachel was hiding behind a set of lockers overseeing everything that happened.

_It's all fitting into place now! Mr Schue LOVES Ms P and she loves him back… I better try and find out is she is still dating that Carl guy who Ms P supposingly is dating and try to match them up! Hmm I think coming early is the best thing ever! Got to find Finn and the rest of the Glee to tell them all of this! _ Rachel mischievously thought.

Relishing her new plan, Rachel texted Finn:

_Hey sweetie! Today could you tell Glee to meet up in the choir room during free period? It's urgent! Love you, Rachel xox_

Finn read the text and smiled. It was hard to keep up with Rachel and most of the time he wasn't listening to her plans but he made himself listen to her again to avoid him hurting Rachel. He already had done that to her and he couldn't bear to do it again. He texted her back:

_Sure sweetie! Lol of course I will… but what's the plan and who's in trouble? Xox_

Rachel smiled to herself.

_It's about Mr Schue. You know how down he has been lately. And I keep overhearing their conversations. I mean like a year ago they were always flirting! I mean you must have seen them? Well now they are constantly avoiding each other and Ms P has been dating someone and we NEED to find out whether she is or not! Get me? Xox_

Finn received the very long worded text which was like Rachel to do so.

_Uhm sort of! I'll talk to you later sweetie gotta run. Kurt is torturing me to get up! Haha love you xox_

Finn smiled at his text to his beloved girlfriend before Kurt rolled him off the bed. "Come on Finn! We're gonna be late for school!" "Chillaaaxx Kurt, we'll get there on time!" Since their fall out about half a year ago, Kurt and Finn had created an unlikely bond between themselves. After eating their breakfast, getting changed and Kurt performing his morning ritual they headed to school.

Mission Mr Schue and Ms P is a go!

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**With Or Without You: Chapter 4**

A/N I don't own Glee all characters are owned by 20th Century FOX, Ryan Murphy. Believe you me if I owned them Wemma would be together forever right now and Carl wouldn't exist! ;D I hope you enjoy!

This chapter includes: Wemma, Finchel, THEM (unfortunetly)

Sorry for taking soo long had a load of maths homework to get done!

-X-

Two periods had flown by and Rachel had been impatient for the upcoming break. English was boring her out. Listening to Ms Hargondale was boring enough, never mind the subject. She had to write 12 VERY important text messages to write. And no one was going to stop her sending them, not even if it was against school rules.

10:54:30 Rachel read on her watch. She tapped her foot in time with each second flowing by… _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!_ Rachel ran out of class (first one of course) and hurried to the girls' bathroom.

_Hey we need to meet up at 13:30 hours in the choir room! It's important! Rachel Berry_

Rachel sent it to everyone except Finn since she already told him. She just placed her phone in her bag when all of a sudden her bag vibrated. She eagerly smiled and pulled out her phone to receive a very worded text from Santana:

_We know already! We have already heard the essay from your so called 'boyfriend'! How on earth did you get my number? Ugh just never text me again! Got it!_

Rachel just smiled and nothing could defeat today.

The bell had rung signalling third period. Lucky for her, she had Spanish with Mr Schuester and most of Glee. This had to be one of her favourite lessons. But it was more of her favourite today. She got her very colourful, stickered, small note book and writen down all Mr Schuester's movements and facial expressions.

_This is gonna be a piece of cake! _

Rachel observed. She looked to her right and romantically stared at her boyfriend Finn. She absolutely loved how they have been together since June. Meaning this was their five month anniversary very soon. She was VERY excited.

Spanish lesson was flying by very quickly. Even though Mr Schuester had given them a mid-term Spanish test, she and Finn continued passing love notes to each other. Maybe even cheating at some of the questions.

Rachel was quite impressive at Spanish getting As of A Stars in tests. Well maybe after bullying Mr Schue into giving those but even though she was good.

Rachel was just about to answer the very last question when the bell rung. _NOO! _ Rachel thought. She had to finish the paper if she wanted an A Star… but she really couldn't come late to History class at all. Miss Johnstone killed people if they came late and Rachel was not prepared for that today. She sighed. Packing up her pencil case, she glanced around the emptying room when she saw the most amazing thing of her new plan.

The one and only Ms Pillsbury, hesitantly, tip-toed through the room to whisper something to Rachel's favourite teacher. Rachel blatantly stared at the near couple as she really tried to hear what was going on but the room was too loud. They smiled. Rachel's attitude was picking up with both Mr Schue and Ms P smiling at each other.

She smiled. She picked up her bag and raced across campus getting to H1 where her next lesson was. She had made it just in time as the class were just entering.

Now she was sat next to Quinn and Brittany. Even though they were both now Cheerios, that did not stop them from being nice to Rachel. Even though Quinn was mean at times…

Unlike Spanish, Rachel couldn't stop staring at the clock situated right in front of her. She really disliked History for an unknown reason why.

After fifty cruel minutes, Miss set an assignment on whether the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand or The Alliances was the greater cause of World War 1.

"This is gonna be a breath!" Quinn shouted. "Uhhmm, what is World War 1… I've never heard of that… well I never knew the whole country had a war…" Brittany honestly answered. Quinn and Rachel just rolled their eyes at Brittany's words. They laughed.

Once again the bell rung for lunch time. This was going to be a VERY exciting lunch!

-X-

Rachel stormed out of the classroom to quickly scoff her lunch down to be the first one down in the choir room.

Today she was lucky in the canteen. It was her favourite spaghetti carbonora. But sometimes she really hated it as it took forever to wash out when people tipped her tray into her face… she remembers a moment like that when she was in a wheel chair…

"Hey Sweetie!" Finn gave Rachel a lop-sided grin. "Heyy! Are you nearly ready to get to the choir room?" "Of course! I'm all for it as you know!" Finn then winked making Rachel's heart flutter like he always did.

They sat opposite each other away from everyone else and enjoyed their lunch in comfortable silence.

-X-

Emma squeezed a pea sized amount of lemon scented Purell and straightened out her set of pencils and stationery items on her desk. She heard a tiny knock on her glass office. She raised her head to see…

Carl.

"Carl… what-what are you doing here?" Emma stuttered.

"Hi Emma… I came here to say I'm extremely sorry for the way I reacted that night. I mean it was like my body just got took over by the devil on my shoulder. I know you don't _love _Will! He has done the most heart-breaking thing that I could possibly imagine…"Carl said with a straight face but Emma was quick to react.

"What are you getting at Carl? I broke up with you for a reason" Emma explained.

"I came here to say… I love you Emma. You are the cutest, sweetest girl I have ever met in my whole life! A-and I was wrong and stupid for letting you go so easily…" Emma swallowed a lump down her throat. She did not want to hear this, not now, not this week, not… ever.

"Carl… I don't need this right now." Emma tried to get out of her office but Carl grabbed her wrist violently so her feet wouldn't move.

"I-I want to get back together with you Emma… my life really sucks without you inside it… so would you like to go out with me again?" Carl pleaded and raised him voice at the end.

Emma stared at the ground of her office and stood there for a few moments before piping up.

"No Carl… I can't not now… not ever! I know who I'm meant to be with and it has taken me six months to realise that the person who I'm in love with will never stop fighting for me! I need you to understand that… So… I would like you to leave!" Emma piped up.

"Fine then you disobedient wretch!" Here was the angry Carl she had already recalled a few days ago. Now he was shouting wildly. Students who were walking past her office stared into the sudden, but not sudden, break out.

She just wanted that man to find her and defend her from this beast yelling in front of her. But that wasn't going to happen, not one bit. Everything wasn't a fairy tale as both Will and Emma imagined. It was more of a rocky rollercoaster and not knowing when it was going to do a loop-de-loop or a very hard left turn.

So here she was, looking beyond Carl, seeing her life rollercoaster. It was the most horrible rollercoaster she had even been on. It was too many loop-de-loops for her comfort, or in fact anyone's.

Carl was now verbally abusing her. She just ignored him and wondered the world of Will and her on a road to much romance.

All of a sudden, Carl violently grabbed her wrist before dragging her down to the unclean floor of her office. Before kicking her like a flat football. Emma was wincing in pain. Tears flooded down her cheeks with the outrage.

Students' mouths' opened in shock. All quickening up their pace but not telling anyone of this violence occurring with their once again beloved guidance councillor.

But then, Rachel walked by confused with all the horrified looks on peoples' faces and she looked inside Miss P's office. She stared in horror as she was getting more beaten every second. A single tear ran down her face in her dismay. Snapping out of the gaze, she quickly went to grab the nearest teacher within sight.

Of course, it wasn't just _any _teacher. She had to grab the one that she knew had to be close to Miss P.

That person was Will Schuester.

"Woah, Woah Rachel! What's happened?" Will said confused. "erm… Emma-Dr Howell… Violence… screaming, crying-" Rachel said with a shaking discomforted voice. But before she could continue, Mr Schue was running as fast as possible to her office.

Rachel couldn't stop shaking and tried to text everyone immediately:

_GET DOWN TO MISS PS OFFICE! NOW! DR HOWELL IS PUNCHING HER VIOLENTLY!_

Rachel stressed. Automatically getting 11 replies back within a few seconds. Here are a few of the replies:

_WTF? Ugh that Howell is gonna get a punch up the nose! I'm coming! _ From Puck

_Omg… dear is she ok? Well of course not! I'll be down in like a minute! xXx _From Finn

And many of Glee sent their distress too.

-X-

Will ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the glass paned office. He stopped. It was the most horrifying experience anyone could possibly see.

Blood was splattered on the floor, as Carl repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. Everyone crowded round the office all too afraid to act or call the police. But Will couldn't just let the love of his life die… right here, right now.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911 as tears rolled down his face. He talked to the police and asked them to send an ambulance.

It was a disastrous sight. But bravely, he waltzed into the office grabbing Carl away from Emma as she struggled to pull herself to the corner. Trying to get away from the upcoming fight.

Carl threw the first punch at Will's face. A cut formed into the crack of his lip. He didn't want to start a fight… especially in school. Plus, Emma was probably watching but trying to hold onto her life as it held by a thread.

Will never threw a punch, his target was just to defend Emma and get him backed off so the police (whenever they would come) could arrest him.

He decided to quickly glance around the room where he saw every single member of Glee in positions like statues. He found some rope that Puck gave Mr Schue to tie Carl up to a chair. With that he pushed him into the seat, tied his legs together and his hands attached to the arm of the chair. Tying the rope securely, he moved over to Emma who had a blood stained patch on the front of her blue blouse.

Will started crying with every emotion in his body. He lifted up her blouse to reveal her open wound. He gathered an emergency first aid kit which he knew Emma kept in her filing cabinet. Looking through it, he found a few wipes and started to remove the blood running from her stomach. Will could feel she was becoming lighter headed as the minutes flew by.

Taking away most of the blood, he put the wipes into the bin and wrapping a bandage around her stomach as lightly as he could without hurting her.

Emma fell unconscious in Wills arms as he cradled her. Many of the Glee Club entered the office and looked at Emma and Will quietly hummed a peaceful tune:

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your sides_

_I'll wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you…_

Emma laid their quietly as her whole life was all around her…

A/N I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**With Or Without You: Chapter 5**

Proclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters or surroundings. All rights go to 20th Century FOX.

**A/N** Thank you to Charlotte, Rebecca, Maria and GleeFan26 for reviewing Chap 4! Sorry it is taking soo long! I was covered back-to-back of shows but this week is half term and hopefully I can get 2 chaps up if im lucky! :L ps. There is no (hardly) Carl in this one! This is an un'beta'd version as I couldn't find anyone who was online as I finished the chapter! So it there is a few mistakes… sorry!

-X-

The ambulance arrived outside McKinely High and Emma was carefully placed on a stretcher with an oxygen mask placed over her porcelain face. It was a horrible sight for everyone around. The Glee club in total shock and dismay and Will crying as his love of his life was placed inside the ambulance.

"Hey, uhm Rachel. Could you take over Glee today so I can be at the hospital… with Emma. And I'll update you with the latest news" Will asked quite scared of the upcoming events. "Sure Mr Schue. I'll do it! I'll run through our set list for Sectionals and make sure everyone can do everything so we are prefect and prepared!" Rachel brightened up a bit. "Thanks Rachel…" Will said.

_Hmm poor Mr Schue… I think we don't need a plan to set them up… this accident has already worked its wonders… even though Ms P is unconscious… _Rachel thought to herself.

She looked behind seeing Carl arrested whilst being held down by 2 police officers to make sure he didn't escape as he was VERY fussy. Rachel just gave him a glare, in which he glared back. She always knew something was up about him and that Ms P's daily smile went to a daily cry.

She sighed. The ambulance whisked off into the distance leaving Glee and various other students staring at the floor.

Everyone slowly walked back into school and went back to the cafeteria to finish their lunches off.

The Glee kids were just silent as if they all couldn't talk… even Rachel which most of them was surprised she didn't come out with a ridiculous comment which would make everyone move table.

The only noise either made was a sigh or clearing their throat. Finn was the first one to speak to clear the silence.

"Oh my god… I feel so bad right now… I need something to pick up my mood…" Finn declared. Everyone put their input in:

"yup"

"Yeah"

"Same"

"Here is an idea" Rachel spoke up. "Why don't we make a mash-up for when Em-Ms P starts to get better!" Everyone started to smile and nod along for what Rachel was saying.

"Awesome idea sweetie! Hmm what songs should we use" Finn exclaimed. "Well if she didn't help us with our issues… where would we be? We would have been disbanded over a year ago if she didn't take us to Sectionals" Artie stated.

"What about Thank You For Loving Me by Bon Jovi and Thanks To You by Tyler Collins?" Rachel requested. "For once your mind has actually come up with something I like! And for that… yay!" Santana clapped.

Rachel smiled at the Cheerios compliment. "So that's decided it! Ok I think we need to ring Mr Schue to see how Ms P is" Finn said whilst everyone nodded their heads. They walked down into Principal Figgins's office to get through to Will which was a painful progress for the Glee Club.

-X-

At the hospital, Will was waiting urgently for Emma to return from her internal bleeding surgery. Gosh how horrified Emma looked when she had to be taken into surgery. She was terrified! Will knew her dislike for them and how unclean it was.

Will was a mess. In the waiting room all he did was shift uncomfortable, stare into space and cry every once in a while. He played with the hem of his periwinkle shirt which he wore secretly to impress Emma. But just being here would have impressed Emma. No he shouldn't be thinking about of is Emma's safety at this moment of time.

_Buzz Buzz _A vibrating noise came from his pocket. He reached into his pocket for his telephone and looked at the call.

_Hmm unknown number? Who could it be? Ah well, it's properly a prank caller anyway from India! Lol haha you are funny Will!_

Will thought. Automatically cursing himself for his current position.

-X-

"Damn! He didn't answer it!" Finn exclaimed. Everyone sighed as they spent at least half an hour explaining to Principal Figgins why they needed Mr Schuester's mobile number. Rachel's head dropped in disappointment. "There must be something we can do!" Rachel bellowed.

"Plan B. We contact Mr Schue again and again to see if we get through. Then, we text him so he gets the message!" Glee Club wished Rachel would stop but they knew she was always going to have a complex plan to go through.

"Ok… let's do this!" Artie said.

Finn was hoping he had enough credit to do this task and not let everyone down.

_1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings, 4 rings, 5 rings… _Will finally answered the sixth call.

"Hello? Who is this? This is like the sixth time you've called me…"

"MR SCHUE!" The whole Glee Club shouted down the phone which was placed on speaker.

"Finally you have answered your phone Mr Schue!" Finn exclaimed.

Laughing was heard at the other end. It was the first time everyone was laughing after the event earlier this morning.

"What we meant to say was… how is she?" Quinn spoke up.

"uhm she's in surgery for internal bleeding… she went in an hour ago… still no word."

"Oh… we're really sorry Mr Schue… well this is my number… so keep it, and well properly ring a little later to check how she is" Finn stated.

"Ok… bye everybody."

"Bye Mr Schue!" They all shouted.

_Beep. _Finn cancelled the call. Everybody sighed at Emma's surgery. They wanted to know… it was an upsetting time and neither of them wanted to get to final period even though the bell rang about twenty minutes ago. They needed someone to sign a late pass for all of them…

"What should we do now?" Mercedes said. Everyone shrugged. Even Rachel which was a surprise once again today.

"There must be something we could do… I don't want to go to class so why don't we start our mash-up…and then we could all give five dollars and buy her an awesome present!" Finn smiled.

"There is no way I'm giving a five dollar note just to buy our guidance counsellor a get well soon present!" Puck shouted.

Everyone slapped Puck in anger. He yelped with pain.

"PUCK JUST DO IT! FOR THE SAKE OF GLEE CLUB!" Rachel shouted.

Everyone took a step back all in unison suddenly afraid of what Rachel will do next.

-X-

A nurse stepped out into the waiting room and Will jumped up from the green chair inside the waiting room.

"Mr Schuester?" Will nodded. "You're here regarding Ms Pillsbury? Well she has just exited surgery and is now in a room-"

"Has the room been sterilized as she is mysophobic"

"Yes it has been as otherwise she would suffer a panic attack raising her blood pressure. Well she is still unconscious but would you like to see her?"

"Yes please!"

They walked down the cold hallway as they reached room 203. The nurse opened the door for Will to go in but as soon as he saw her he froze at the sight. A tear rolled down his cheek, she had never looked so much in pain.

The nurse motioned him to come into the room.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes…" The nurse exited the room. Will flicked his head towards Emma.

He ran towards her bedside and sat down on the chair. He collected her right hand and placed it into his. He kissed her hand then her forehead. He didn't let go of her hand for ages. He looked at his watch it read four o'clock. He decided to place Emma's hand on the bed and text Finn and tells him the news:

_Hi, I'm in Emma's room at the mo. She is unconious but everything's fine… Would you and a few others (not many im sure the nurse wouldn't like that) here? Thanks!_

_Send. There that should do it! _

Will stared towards Emma. When the nurse came into the room. How long had he held her hand? She gave him a faint smile.

"Hello, again. Just came to give Emma a check-up, checking the wires, and blood pressure." She stated. Will nodded.

A little less than five minutes and it was over. She gave Will a little news.

"Well she seems to be fine and she should be waking in a few hours maybe more but she's recovering." "Thank you" and with that she walked out of them room again.

_Buzz Buzz. _Will received a text:

_Oh yes please that would be awesome! Errmmm me, Rachel and Kurt will pop round in about ten minutes… is that alright? _

He sent back:

_Yes of course! See you here!_

_Gruuuuu. _His stomach growled. He didn't have any lunch as he was just about to get lunch when he heard from Rachel. That was five hours ago. He didn't want to leave Emma in case anything happened to her.

_Gruuuuuuuuuuuuu. _He rolled his eyes at his stomach and walked out of the room. Before looking back on Emma making sure she would be alright.

He dragged his feet towards the hospital canteen and had a look at the menu before entering the queue of people.

His mind was dragged to a certain something on the menu: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich… he remembered when he shared one with Emma. It was the best tasting sandwich in his life… all because it was made by the love of his life.

His eyes watered. He took a deep breath to contain himself and grabbed the sandwich a little later on in the line. He also took a bottle of water so he could take it back to Emma's room. Five minutes later he paid for his meal and headed towards the room.

He had a few minutes before Rachel, Finn and Kurt would enter the room. So he opened the little box which contained the sandwich and took a large bit. He devoured every bit that he took knowing Emma loved the sandwich too.

Before it was all too soon and he finished the sandwich in minimum time. He went to lick his fingers but scolding himself for his action. He grabbed the little hand sanitizer that was on the bed side and placed a small pea sized blob into his hand.

He thoroughly rubbed his hands together so the mixture could soak up into his skin. He opened the bottle of water and took a small swig and nearly spit it out. It tasted every single bit like it had been poisoned with cleaning items.

"Knock, knock!" Kurt said from behind the door. Will motioned them to come in. They all squeezed through the door and their mouth opened in shock.

"Hey… uhm Mr Schue… how is she?" Finn questioned.

"She's alright, thanks Finn. She should be waking up soon. That's what the nurse told me." Will said sadly.

"Oh… uhm Mr Schue. I-"Finn squatted her on her forearm "we would like to run some ideas by you for a get well soon present!"

"um… OK Rachel…"

"Well we have decided what we will do for Ms P would be a few ideas. One, we would all contribute five dollars towards and I would go out and buy Ms P a wonderful present… as brilliant as me!" Kurt eye rolled her. "Any way, then we are going to do a mash-up for her once she has returned to full health, showing her how much we appreciate all the things she has done for us. Like winning Sectionals!" Rachel smiled, finally finishing her big monologue that she properly prepared in Finn's car.

"That's brilliant Rachel! Thanks!" Will lightened up.

"We were wondering Mr Schue would you like to help or would you prefer to get her a gift yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm I don't mean this offensively but I think I'll get her my own, thanks! Oh I just realised all my stuff is at school…" Will sunk.

"Oh well Mr Schue, I could give you a lift to school so you can get your car and your works bag." Finn stated.

"Thanks Finn! Em yes please!"

"We should properly go now, as you know school closes at six o'clock… that's fifteen minutes away… that's right isn't it? Fifteen minutes?" Finn completely confused himself.

"Yes, that's right sweetie" Rachel agreed.

"Let's go then… shall we?" Kurt motioned Finn and Rachel.

"Oh one sec, I'm just going to write a note on this piece of paper if Emma or the nurse has come so they know where I went" Will piped up.

Will wrote:

_Hi,_

_I'm just popping back to McKinely to get my stuff from the day and I shall be right back!_

_Will_

"There… that should do it! Let's go! "

**A/N** Thanks for reading! Please review! (NO flames!)


	6. Chapter 6

**With Or Without You: Chapter 5**

Proclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters or surroundings. All rights go to 20th Century FOX.

**A/N** Ok that was fail trying to post 2 up… but im jam packed with tests and revision at the moment! Sorry this is un beta'd… couldn't find anyone so there may be tiny errors but I have checked it myself! :D Hope you enjoy!

-X-

It was nine o'clock before Will returned to the hospital. Finn had forced Will home after picking up Will's bag. He said to get a rest and eat something healthy… well Rachel said that. For tea Will had left over chicken, new potatoes and some salad. It filled the hole inside his stomach. Then he went to have a nap but he couldn't sleep knowing Emma was in hospital. He tried getting to sleep for the best part of an hour before putting a fresh lot of clothes and drove to the hospital.

On the drive those five minutes was the longest drive ever! He stopped at every single stop light; at each light Will rolled his eyes.

He finally got there six minutes longer than usual. He parked into an empty parking space and dashed into the hospital. Skidding into the entrance, he calmly walked to Emma's room without nurses wanting to send him out of the hospital for running.

He sighed of relief when he found Emma was still asleep. He wanted to be there when Emma woke up just to make it that bit more special or like those classy romantic movies.

He watched her "sleep" for a while. She was beautiful. Her red angelic hair was spurred across the pillow like a halo.

_I could watch her all night if I could! _Will thought.

The nurse entered the room to do another check up on Emma. She was able to remove a few of the wires connected to various parts of her body.

"Hello Will, Emma seems to be fine at the moment… she could wake up either in a few hours or the morning." Will nodded. The nurses write some notes onto the green clipboard she was clutching and exited the room.

-X-

"I really feel sorry for Mr Schue… I mean, we all know how he feels about her… we've all seen events happen…" Finn stated as Rachel, Kurt and himself all sat around Finn's room on that Saturday morning. Rachel came round to see her boyfriend as she got a bit depressed at home with her two gay dads.

"Yeah… like the kiss after we lost Regionals but before we sang To Sir With Love…" Rachel spoke. They sighed in unison. "We should start pulling notes for our mash-up to ease the time!" Rachel smiled whilst Kurt slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"We've got weeks! E-even months before Ms P will return to full health…" Kurt shouted. "Oh ok, what should we get her as a present… we could get that now! Whilst she's in hospital to know that we care! But Mr Schue has to give his present for her first as… well yeah!" Rachel spluttered.

"What about a hand sanitizer kit as she never goes without!" Kurt spoke.

"That's a good idea Kurt! Hmm but how much have we got sweetie?" Finn questioned.

"Well considering that all twelve of us is donating five dollars to the cause that equals sixty dollars!" Rachel smiled.

"Hmm I think we should get a set!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, I think we should get like different things and get a gift bag then place all inside so each present is special!" Finn shouted back. They were ready to get into a full argument. But Rachel stopped them in just the nick of time;

"STOP IT! YOU TWO NEED TO CALM! We need to get this sorted! As soon as we get this done we can sort out this mash-up!" Rachel huffed. They muffled an apology and their heads dropped in regret.

"Sorry sweetie… I love you. Please forgive me?" Finn stated.

"Of course!" Rachel snuggled into Finn's shoulder. "Maybe to combine both of your ideas we could do both! Spend half on each so it's easy to take traveling like the kit and the separate things could come as special items!" Rachel smiled.

Kurt stood up. "For once I agree with you Rachel. But seriously, you need a new wardrobe!" Kurt snarled. Rachel's mouth formed an 'O' as she covered up her polar bear tank top with her small red cardigan.

"Haha maybe on the way of buying presents we could go shopping!" Kurt explained.

"I would like that!" Rachel smiled.

-X-

One eye opened, then another. She tried to breath but only ended up choking. A nurse quickly entered to remove the pipe coming from the back of her throat. She did a few routine checks but Emma was reluctant as she was in pain and well… tiredness.

The clock directly ahead read seven am. She went to close her eyes so she tried to reposition her quilt but she couldn't! She looked to the right of her bed and spotted a familiar brown, curly headed males head lead on the edge of her bed. She smiled at the sight. How did he not wake up from herself choking? He looked so peaceful sleeping. She didn't want to wake him but she wanted to talk to him about what happened…

"Will!" Emma whispered. He moved her arm and stroked the soft hair on his head. He didn't move. She smiled once again and continued messing with his hair. She tried to move but she yelped loudly in pain causing Will to wake up.

"Woah, Woah Emma calm down… you've had surgery on your stomach! Oh and hi by the way!" Will winked. She pulled a smile through the pain. She slowly relaxed into the bed when she realised her current situation. Will couldn't see her like this, on the verge of a panic attack. She breathed controlling but her shuddery breath could be heard from the next room.

"Emma, Emma, listen to me… I know you have a really dislike for hospitals but what we'll do I'll ask the nurse if we can do anything but for now you're going to stay here… ok?"

"Ok… Thanks Will and uhh hi! Will what are you doing here? What happened at school? Wasn't Glee meant to be one yesterday?" Emma worriedly questioned.

"Relax Emma; I got Rachel to take over and got Figgins to get someone to cover me for a while! Everything is fine!" Will gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. Tension started to cloud into the room as they couldn't think what to say to each other.

"So… how are you feeling?" Will said to clear the air just a bit. "I'm in pain but I really want a shower right now!" Emma smiled. "I'll go ask the nurse down what we can do… m'kay?" "Yes sure."

And with that Will left the room leaving Emma thinking of what to say. _I can't tell him about the break up can! But we need to create some sort of conversation because this tension is hard to get through… but if he knew everything would be okay… wouldn't it? _She sighed.

Will walked back into the room. "Hey, the nurse said it would be impossible to get you into a shower or anything like that but she gave me a load of hand sanitizer and a sponge… I guess you know where I'm coming to right?" Emma nodded. Will was going to have to sponge her! This was going to be completely awkward… and not in a good way.

"uhmm are you sure you want to do this?" Will hesitantly asked. "I'm not sure to be honest…" Once again the tension hung in the air. "I think we should leave it for now…" Emma answered.

"Yeah, good idea" Will awkwardly replied. "Hold on… where is Carl… he could still be around… you don't know what he's like Will! He goes insane!" Emma started blubbering waving her hands around whilst explaining her concern. "He's ok Emma; he's been placed behind bars for now for more evidence… I'm pretty sure they will want to talk to you soon about the issue…" Will calmly informed her.

Emma took a deep shaky breath, closing her eyes as she did so. A tear rolled down her check. Will took hold of her hand and with the other hand he got the pad of his thumb and wiped the tear away. Their eyes locked. Emma gave Will a sad smile. Will, who's thumb was still resting on her right cheek, smiled back. They leaned into each other for a chaste kiss but someone knocked on the door.

"I'm not intruding or anything?"

Emma's eyes went wide, "uuhh no, no not at all officers…" Emma started to shake but Will comforted her by squeezing her hand slightly to calm her.

The officer on the left, who was a middle height police woman with blonde hair, began talking "I'm sergeant PC Dawson and this is PC Mills. We have came today to get some evidence from you Miss Pillsbury to build up the claim for when we get to court" _Court._ The word stung as Emma whispered to herself not realising about that right now whilst she still could barely move.

"Please could you go out for about ten minutes while we question Miss" The male officer motioned Will to leave the room hoping Emma would say all the right things to lock him up for good. He gave Emma's hand a final squeeze before releasing and stood up and walked out of the door. But before he closed the door he glanced a look at Emma, who was staring at him too, and gave a subtle smile. eHHe closed the door.

-X-

"Right ok… before we go shopping to see what we can get Ms P, I think we should get online and look what available to see our selections!" Rachel smiled as she paced up and down inside Finn's bedroom.

"Sweetie of course… but could we get some food? I'm kinda hungry!" Finn nervously spoke. "Umm that's a good idea! I fancy a soufflé with some peppers slightly roasted…" Kurt rambled.

"You really think we can get that much fancy food Kurt?" Rachel questioned. "Of course! I can bake soufflés myself. I use the same recipe as I use to warm my voice up" Kurt politely answered.

Rachel rolled her eyes as they all exited the room and went down to the kitchen and passed Mr Hummel and Miss Hudson sat on the couch watching some midday news.

"Hey Mom, Burt… would you like some soufflés? We are making some! Hmm I might have to through some fries for me… I don't like soufflés like the rest of you!" Finn rambled and smirked. The 'family' laughed at Finn's comment.

The sound of Losing My Religion came from Finn's pocket. He held up one finger and mouthed "One minute" and he left the living room and went back to his bedroom to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn"

"Oh hi Mr Schue!" Finn replied in enthusiasm. "I just came to ring you to update on Em-Ms Pillsbury…" "Oh right, I'll just get Rachel and Kurt who are sat in the living room" "Okay".

Finn walked back in the room holding his finger over the microphone on his cell. "Rachel, Kurt, Mr Schue is on the phone wanting to tell us how Ms P is! Come!" Finn smiled. Rachel smiled back and both her and Kurt stood up in unison and went to Finn's room. Finn pressed speakerphone on his cell.

"Hey Mr Schue!" Rachel and Kurt shouted. "Hey you guys! Well I can tell you that Ms Pillsbury is now awake and is OK!" They smiled and sighed in relief. "Well I was wondering-", "WE was wondering! You know Will, I can talk!" Emma shouted back in the background. They all laughed. "Oh, OK we were wondering if you guys would like to come round in a bit." Will said. "Yes of course Mr Schue, we just have a few errands to do and we'll be there!" Rachel answered. "Ok… bye!" Will and Emma shouted down the receiver. Rachel, Finn and Kurt shouted back and Finn cancelled the call.

"Oh dear god! We're going to HAVE to skip lunch and literally run down to the mall and get the gifts now!" Rachel panicked. "Woah, woah, OK we'll go but we have to stop at McDonalds… because I am starving" Finn rambled. They started running round the house looking for their belongings to rush to town. "But how do we know who stocks hand sanitizer!" Kurt shouted across the house. Carole and Burt shared a look of question and Burt just shrugged his shoulders. Kurt ran past and rambled the story in a matter of seconds before rushing off again. Burt shrugged again. "I DON'T KNOW! WE'LL SEE WHEN WE'RE THERE"! Rachel shouted.

"Ok let's go!" Finn shouted as they gathered up in the hallway down stairs to go and headed out the door shouting "Bye!" as they left, running towards the nearest bus stop.

**A/N** Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**With Or Without You: Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters or surroundings. All rights go to 20th Century FOX.

**A/N **Thank you to everyone who has either read or reviewed! It means a lot to me! Soo sorry how it is taking longer to write! All of a sudden I'm ill and getting like 4 pieces of homework a day! Also thanks to Charlotte & Rebecca for beta'ing and for noobloser for volunteering! Sorry I couldn't get back to you! :L xxx

-X-

They had just made the bus and they were very much out of breath shouting at the bus driver to not go without them. Of course he stopped, they were on the bus for about 10 minutes as well Lima is a very small town and the centre was easy to get to considering where Finn and Kurt live.

The bus stopped and everyone piled out. They all looked around thinking of what shops to enter first. "Hey look! Boots is over there! Let's have look!" Finn shouted. He grabbed Rachel's hand and ran across the road towards the shop.

"Oh sugars… we totally forgot the money… how are we going to pay for it?" Kurt asked. "Well I have thirty dollars in my purse… so maybe we pay for it and then we get everyone to pay it back to us?" Rachel said. They nodded in agreement as they headed into the store.

In the store there were so many choices from Carex to Purrel. Everyone was left gobsmacked from all the choices struggling to find those special presents to get Ms P.

"Kurt why don't you have a look at the big cosmetic purses-" Rachel asked but was too soon interrupted. "I'm on it! Hmm try to find something original, big, bold colours and a fine print…" Kurt's voice went down to a whisper as he raced towards the aisle.

Whilst he did that Finn and Rachel stared puzzlingly at the whole range of products. There were little toiletries to huge sets of products which were all too much to put an idea in their heads. All different scents inside as well, from lavender to lemon and grapefruit.

They just stood there for about five minutes in silence looking from product when Rachel made a step towards the shelves and grabbed a few things that all had the same scents inside. "Good idea sweetie!" Finn said as Rachel gathered a basket from the shop placed the objects inside and placed the basket in Finn's hand.

"Typical women!" Finn smirked as Rachel playfully hit him on the arm. They giggled around for a while for they went venturing off looking for Kurt.

-X-

Will walked back into the room as the police officers exited the hospital leaving Will in an awkward position considering where they were prior to the police coming in.

"Hi Em"

"Hi"

"So what did they say? They didn't make you feel uncomfortable did they?" Will asked concerned. "No, no… of course not!" Emma smiled. "They just said they have kept… C-Carl inside whilst they arrange the court, they are considering an injunction and ten year sentence put that's just from all the evidence they have received so far… well they told me even Glee have to speak as they saw it… this is going to really freak them out…" Emma's face turned upside down.

"Hold on Emma… they will be fine! Well they are coming over in a bit! I'll talk to them then!" Will smiled. Emma returned the smile.

"I want to thank you Will… I mean you seriously didn't have to be here with me whilst I lay on a dirty hospital bed doing nothing all day!" Emma cringed. "Hey! This is so much better than watching sports all day on the couch! I'd trade that for this any day!" Will smiled.

"Thanks…" Emma blushed. "But Will…" she placed her hand on top of his that was placed on the edge of the bed. "Please can I have a hug? I know I don't like hugs an awful lot because of the germs… well anyway I just really need one!" Emma rambled on. "Of course" Will replied. Will leaned up to hug her as she couldn't move a lot.

They hugged. Emma tensed at first but then relaxed to the touch. She inhaled his scent. It was everything she could have dreamed of unlike Carl. She wished she could stay like this for ages but it had to end sooner or later. She smiled whilst nudging her head into the crook of Will's neck. She heard him chuckle as she did so.

They pulled away and Will gave her a soft kiss to her forehead. Their eyes locked into position as he pulled away. Their eyes showed an enormous amount of lust, passion and on-going pain from the past. He reached out slowly, softly cupping her cheek still connecting eye contact and a soft smile curved on his lips. She smiled back but she leaned forward as best as she could without hurting and her lips grazed against his. Will moaned into the joy of pleasure he was having at this moment in time. Emma pulled away but Will grabbed her into a hug as tears from Emma's eyes slowly had their way down onto Will's cladded shoulder.

"Emma… are you alright… you're crying… you're not in pain are you?" Will asked concerned. Emma smiled. "Well yes I am because I'm leaning against you when I should be lying down because of the surgery but no these are happy tears. I know this doesn't feel right at this time but Will… I love you with all my heart and there is nothing in life that I would rather swap for this right now…"

Will was completely shocked from what she does said. "Wow… you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that to me! Love you too..." Will chuckled. She laughed back as she laid back down her stomach raging with pain… and passion.

-X-

"Wow Kurt where did you go! We've just searched everywhere!" Finn shouted as Kurt put a load of stuff into the basket.

"Kurt… how much does that cost? We can't afford it!" Rachel exclaimed. "Oh chillax! It's only thirty dollars which is half of our budget!" Kurt answered back. Rachel's mouth opened and smiled at all the 'Emma Pillsbury' type designer bags set.

"Hey let's go and pay for this as well Mr Schue and Ms P are waiting for us at the hospital!" Finn explained and they nodded heading for the self-checkout. "Ugh why do these things have to be so darn hard to work! Stupid 'unexpected item in baggage area'!" Finn shouted. "Hey sweetie calm down… I'll do this" Rachel chuckled as she nodded to Finn to step aside as she did the work and Kurt just rolled his eyes with his 'near' step-brother.

They paid for the whole sixty dollars' worth of stuff and headed to Clintons for a card. They picked out a very girly 'Get Well Soon' card and paid then ran as fast as their legs could carry to the bus stop where they eagerly waited for a bus to take them back home.

"Ok whilst we are waiting in this freezing cold but lovely weather we should make a plan of action… we need to get everyone in Glee to at least sign that card!" Rachel pointed to the card in Finn's hand. "W-" Kurt tried to say but Rachel intermediately talked over.

"Ok Finn you have all the numbers of Glee Club right? Well call them all and I'll help out as we need to get this to the hospital asap! Whilst we do this back at home, I want you, Kurt, to do some of your excellent wrapping skills and make Ms P not want to open her present but she has to!" Rachel bossed.

"Yes Miss" Kurt and Finn said in unison. They smiled as the bus came putting them into a nice place as they bought the tickets and sat down on the warm bus. Rachel sat in the window seat and Finn sat next to her, whilst Kurt sat in front of the couple.

They arrived home in about five to ten minutes and raced to Finn and Kurt's house to start their plan of action.

Kurt got out his designer wrapping kit and goy to work. He picked out a bright yellow scheme to match the very bright cosmetic bag. He organized all the hand sanitizer kits into the bag, removing the plastic packaging.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn started ringing members of the club to come down to the house. Most calls were pretty easy except from the usual Santana, Brittany and Puck. They were all very hard to persuade but Brittany just didn't know what was happening!

Everyone was round within fifteen minutes and all signed the card with a little message to their teacher.

"So how come we can't go to the hospital?" Quinn questioned Rachel.

"Well when we got in contact with Mr Schue Ms P is still in pain so I don't think she wants twelve teenagers crowding her space..."

"Yeah that would be wise!" Artie nodded. Everyone nodded along.

"Okay, we better get going to the hospital as we did tell them we would be there... an hour ago!" Kurt announced. So everybody said their goodbyes and quickly left the house.

All three of them gathered what they needed and got into Kurt's black 4x4. Kurt stepped onto the gas pedal and all together slowly started to make their to the hospital.

-X-

"Where on earth are they? I hope something bad hasn't happened as it is pretty cold and icy out there..." Will concerned.

"Calm down sweetie!" Emma said as she realized her slip of her tongue. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened. Will's eyes widened as well but Emma just chuckled as to be quite honest she liked the slip.

"Uhmm sorry about that..." Will asked embarrassed with himself.

"Don't apologise... I liked it... In fact I loved it!" Emma chuckled and Will did back. They had a comfortable silence staring at each other with eyes full of lust and unforeseen romance.

_knock knock_ came from the door and both of the pair unlocked their eyes from each other to see three people waving from outside the room. Rachel, Finn and Kurt. They were holding a reasonably large present and a card.

Will motioned them to come in and they sadly smiled at Emma looking at her in the basic green and white bed.

"Hey Ms P... We're glad you are awake now as we were very worried about you!" Kurt said and Emma chuckled. "We want to give you this present to say thank you for absolutely everything and just... Get well soon!" Rachel smiled as Kurt handed her the present with excellent wrapping skills.

Emma just gawped as she saw this present in her hands. She carefully untied the pressed bow wrapped around the present and set it aside. Then she stripped off the wrapping paper to find a set of three beautiful cosmetic bags.

"Oh my... You shouldn't have done this..." Emma smiled.

"Oh no this isn't the best bit! Go on open the large bag!" Finn exclaimed.

Emma hesitated and bit her lip whilst giving Finn a questionable look but he just smiled. She un-zipped the large bag and was completely in awe with what was inside.

"Oh my god... You guys shouldn't have done this..." Emma smiled as she pulled out all the items, observing them all.

"Yes we had to! You've done so much for us and we wanted to give you them! Well you are also our good luck charm as if you go with us to compete like Sectionals we win! When you're not there we lose or tie! It's a no gamer!" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah and one last thing!" Finn exclaimed.

"Open this..." Rachel said giving the envelope which said 'To Ms P x'.

Emma smiled once again as she ripped the envelope to find a very beautiful card, with twelve little messages inside from all the Glee club.

As Will watched, he couldn't help but smile at Emma's cute reactions and at Rachel, Finn and Kurt.

"Thank you so much!" Emma shouted in enjoyment.

"It was our pleasure Ms P! Well it's getting late now so we better get home now! Hope you get better soon Ms P!" Rachel said as she gathered her handbag and she started to leave the room.

"Bye Ms P!" all three of them shouted as they walked out and closed the door.

"And then there were two!" Will stated. Both turning their gazers from the closed door and bored into each other's eyes. Emma smiled. She put her hand on top of his which was lying on the edge of the bed.

She broke eye contact to glance at the clock and noticed it was about nine o'clock.

"Sorry I-I'm quite tired now… I think I'm going to get some sleep to ease up the pain. And Will before you say, you are not sleeping in that chair! Go home and have a rest… I'm not moving any time soon!" Emma tiredly spoke.

"Ahh OK, I'll just call the doctor and get your pills" Will stated and buzzed the button behind Emma's bed for a doctors attention. Will winked at Emma and kissed her lips softly before connecting eye lock once again. He pulled away whispered a goodbye then headed towards the door.

"Will…" He turned around as he was just about to touch the door handle. "…Thank you and goodnight!" Emma smiled. He smiled back before walking out of the door.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor had been to do some check-ups and had given her some pills. He left the room and Emma fell asleep knowing that she was loved.

Not only did Will love her but also did the kids…

**A/N **Thanks for reading!

For those people out of the UK Clintons is a like card & balloon shop and Boots is like make-up, medication and bath stuff :D Please read and review? (NO flames thank you) xx


	8. AN! :L

**Hey!**

**I'm sorry to be a real pain by posting this as we all hate it to think there is a new chapter but only and authors note so I apologise… BUT this is necessary if you would like the next chapter! Ok so here is what's happening:**

**I have been VERY busy a lately with 2 different shows to prepare for, FCSE's (Yes the F is meant to be there!) and stress about my options. Due to this I can't think of anything to write about and this is really bad writers block!**

**So I was thinking if you had any ideas that involved Emma getting home and Will looking after her I would be grateful!**

**Please do NOT review this as it will be removed and well you won't be able to review when I do post the next chapter! So PLEASE message me!**

**I hope you have read this! **

**Thanks xx**


End file.
